


Poradcův sloupek v Denním Věštci

by SallyPejr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advice, Daily Prophet
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Protože když si jeden neví rady, tak je naprosto akceptovatelné, napsat do sloupku v novinách, aby vám poradili, že? Že?!





	1. RL

**Author's Note:**

> Neberte to moc vážně, co byste z toho pak měli?
> 
> A ne, vážně nevím, jak mě to napadlo.   
> Ale napadlo...

„ _Drahý Poradce. Ženská si mě chce vzít, ale mně se nelíbí. Jak jí mám dát najevo, že o ni nestojím, aniž by mě proklela a zkusila zabít? RL"_

o

„ _Drahý RL. Řekni jí, že to není pravá láska. Každý pozná, když najde tu svou. Určitě to pochopí. S láskou, Poradce."_

o

A tak Rodolphus Lestrange řekl Bellatrix Blackové, že s ní nemůže být, protože ona není jeho pravou láskou.

Bellatrix vypadala překvapeně, ale pak i chápavě a ptala se, kdo je tedy jeho pravou láskou. A Rodolphus, šťastný, že ho prostřední Blacková neproklela ani nemučila, si hned vymyslel, že je jeho láskou zmijozelská studentka z ročníku pod nimi, ale že jí to ještě neřekl. Bellatrix ho s klidem vyslechla a dokonce mu dávala i rady, jak dívku nejlépe oslovit a vyznat jí své city.

A Rodolphus byl šťastný.

Za dva dny byla ona studentka, kterou udal jako svou pravou lásku, mrtvá a s ní i celá její rodina.

Když se Bella znovu objevila s přáním spojit svůj život s Rodolphovým, mladý Lestrange by se jí nebránil, ani kdyby přišla bez manželské smlouvy uzavřené jejich rodinami. Pozná, když prohrál.


	2. PP

„ _Drahý Poradce. Chci pracovat pro Temného Pána, abych byl chráněný před jeho lidmi, ale zároveň oficiálně pracuju pro druhou stranu. Jak to mám udělat, abych nevypadal jako největší krysa, až zradím své nejlepší přátele jejich nepříteli? PP"_

o

„ _Neuděláš."_

o

Hm, pomyslí si Peter Pettitgrew, tak tohle mi moc nepomohlo. Až tohle praskne, bude si muset najít vlastní způsob, jak se dostat z průseru. Možná by to mohl hodit na někoho jiného...


	3. Anonym

„ _Drahý Poradce. Čaroděj tě chce přidat do svého fanklubu, ale ty tam nechceš. Jak mu dáš najevo, že odmítáš, protože nesouhlasíš s jeho ideologií a způsoby, aniž by tě zmučil na smrt a vyvraždil celou tvou rodinu? Anonym."_

o

„ _Drahý Anonyme. Odpověď na tvůj dotaz je jednoduchý - opatrně. Anebo ještě líp - vůbec._

_Dobře si promysli, jaké máš jiné šance. Máš možnost se skrýt někde opravdu v bezpečí? Nebylo by lepší se přidat k druhé straně? Je ten čaroděj opravdu tak špatná volba? Dobře si promysli své kroky. Poradce."_

o

„Ale já už si je promyslel! A k ničemu jsem nedospěl! Proč myslíš, že si píšu pro radu do novin?! Myslíš, že bych to dělal, kdybych nebyl opravdu zoufalý?!"

 


	4. James

„ _Drahý Poradce. Moje rodina má supertajné sídlo chráněné supermocnou a superstarou magií, kde teď žijeme. Ovšem nedávno můj šéf slyšel věštbu, podle které chce Ty-Víš-Kdo zabít moji rodinu a podle šéfa to sídlo není dost bezpečné. Místo toho nás chce nastěhovat do nějakého obyč domku s obyč ochranou a s Fideliem. Myslíš, že je to dobrý nápad? James"_

o

„ _Drahý Jamesi. Jsi si jistý, že to má tvůj šéf v hlavě v pořádku? Vyměnit superzabazpečené sídlo za obyčejně zabezpečené sídlo? Proč nezůstanete v tom rodinném sídle a nezabezpečíte Fideliem to? To je přece logičtější. Měl by sis ověřit, jestli je tvůj šéf příčetný nebo jestli nemá nějaké postranní úmysly. A pokud se ti nezdá jeho plán, měl by ses poradit s někým jiným. Pokud se bojíš Ty-Víš-Koho, pak ti doporučuji jít za Albusem Brumbálem, ten už ti určitě nějak pomůže. Doufám, že se tobě ani tvé rodině nic nestane. S pozdravy, Poradce."_

o

„Tak co ti poradili ve Věštci?" zeptá se Lily Potterová ze svého křesla, kde s břichem velkým jako balón pojídá zmrzlinu.

„Ať nevěřím Brumbálovi a raději se jdu na radu zeptat Brumbála," povzdechne si James, než zmuchlá noviny a naštvaný je hodí do krbu.


	5. Molly W.

„ _Drahý Poradce. Mám tři syny a nedávno se nám narodila dvojčata, také kluci. Myslíš si, že je šance, že by mohli být posednutí démonem, aniž bych nějakého vyvolávala nebo se během těhotenství dostala do blízkosti démonické magie? Jejich chování a náhodná magie rozhodně nejsou normální. Moji bratři byli také dvojčata, ale tohle rozhodně nedělali. Předem díky za odpověď, Molly W."_

o

„ _Drahá Molly W., jsem si jistý, že tak hrozné to nebude. Jestli to dobře chápu, jsou to vaše první dvojčata, tudíž je možné, že jen nejste zvyklá na jejich chování a dvakrát tolik práce, než co jste měla s předchozími dětmi. Ani srovnání s vašimi vlastními sourozenci nemůže být úplně přesné, protože jste tehdy sama byla dítě a to vnímá některé věci úplně jinak než dospělý. Buďte v klidu a dejte věcem volný průběh. Uvidíte, že brzy si vaše dvojčata i celá vaše rodina zvyknou a vše bude jen dobrou vzpomínkou. S přáním všeho nejlepšího celé rodině, Poradce."_

o

Molly Weasleyová vzhlédne od novin k dvěma rudovlasým batolatům, která metr ve vzduchu krouží po obývacím pokoji a svou 'náhodnou' magii používají k tomu, aby vše, čeho se dotknou, proměnili na spršku barevných konfet. Nějak pochybuje, že Poradce ví, o čem mluví, ale i tak se rozhodne poslechnout jeho rady. Bude v klidu. Vztek a podobně si vybije na všech těch konfetách, až se je bude snažit uklidit. Co jiného ji taky zbývá, že? Přece nebude proklínat svoje vlastní děti. I když to občas zní velice lákavě.

 


End file.
